


perhaps it's love

by chenssidehoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Kinda, M/M, Romance, Supernatural Elements, he gets mentions once really briefly, mentions of byun baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenssidehoe/pseuds/chenssidehoe
Summary: The way Its eyes lit up sent chills down the angel's spine."I'm afraid what I want is far too precious to your God. He would never let me have it, not for a small favor any demon can fulfill."





	perhaps it's love

Chanyeol stopped mid-step when a low chuckle filled the dark alleyway. The angel stayed rooted in his spot even when the sound of sharp nails scratching against the wall got closer and closer.  

"What are you doing back here little swan?" someone— no, something— purred from behind him. Its voice was soft and gentle, but the mocking tone laced within caused Chanyeol to feel nervous and uneasy. He shouldn't have come back.

"Missed me already?" It had the audacity to laugh.   

"I did not come back for you." The angel hissed, feet still rooted on the floor that was littered with dirt and garbage.  

It scoffed, clearly amused.

"You said that last time." Its voice was still soft, like a purr, but the tone sounded far too suggestive and bright for 3 AM on Earth. "And the time before, and the time before that."  

It was mocking him— Chanyeol knew that—  belittling him and making him feel humiliated. It always did that, but Chanyeol never minded. He enjoyed it when It took a step closer to him, hot breath fanning the back of his neck.  
"It's as if you can't get enough of me." It was smirking then, lips brushing against the side of his neck.  

"I did not come back for you," Chanyeol repeated, whipping around to push It off of him. "I need a favor."   

There was a moment of silence. A solid 30 seconds of pure silence in the alleyway, the rats that were scurrying around trying to find food seemed to have stopped dead in their tracks, the cockroaches all went silent, the wind that was picking up disappeared as Jongdae stared at him, astonished.   
   
Then It laughed.    
   
Loud and clear, lighting up the whole town. Dogs howled, the wind picked up, Chanyeol could hear a few humans waking up, drenched in sweat, clearly terrified, and all the rats and cockroaches that had silenced fled in terror. Chanyeol knew he should be scared— terrified, even— as the pearly white canine shone bright and sharp. But he couldn't bring himself to be scared of Jongdae, the laugh that struck fear into anything that hears it sounded like music to his ears.  

"You want me to help you?" It laughed again, Its blood red eyes glimmered in the streetlights, "Why would I ever do such a thing?"  

He couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Because I will do anything you ask if you do." It was an offer no demon could refuse; having an angel at your disposal to do anything you want good or bad is a power no creature of hell ever had, but Jongdae simply laughed. 

"Oh please," the demon purred out between bubbles of laughter. "I don't need to tie our souls together for you to do anything I tell you to." Jongdae's voice dropped an octave as It stepped closer to Chanyeol, invading his personal space.

"I already have you wrapped around my fingers, little swan."  

Chanyeol wanted to take a step back and tell the demon that wasn't true. He's an angel— and a very good one at that— he wouldn't just shamelessly do what a demon, the strongest most sinful creature of hell told him to do, he knew how to say no to Jongdae. But those were all lies; he would betray his own God if Jongdae asked him to.

"Then what do you want? More than anything in all the universes combined."  

The way Its eyes lit up sent chills down the angel's spine.

"I'm afraid what I want is far too precious to your God. He would never let me have it, not for a small favor any demon can fulfill." It was obvious, Jongdae knew that Its help was important to the angels.   

Chanyeol took a deep, shaky breath, taking a step closer to the winged demon who watched him, It's tiger-like lips curled up into a smug smirk.  
"He— We need your help. Only you know where Baekhyun is hiding. He will give you anything you ask for."  

The angel could've sworn Jongdae's eyes softened for a split second when It lifted It's chin up to meet Chanyeol's bright silver eyes.

"Would he give me his most treasured angel?" Its voice was still soft, but instead of the usual seductive purr, it was gentle, almost sad. "Would he let one of his own love me?"   

It took a step closer to him, short stubby fingers hovering centimeters away from Chanyeol's smooth face.

"Would he let us love without banishing you from the clouds where you belong?"

They were so close now. One small movement and their lips would touch. Neither of them moved, both gazing into each other's eyes, waiting. For what, Chanyeol wasn't sure.  

"Anything. He will do anything." the angel's gaze dropped from Jongdae's captivating red eyes to Its lips as the demon ran Its sharp tongue across Its canines. "I will do anything."   

For the first time since they met, a little over a century ago, Chanyeol was the first one to make a move. He leaned into Jongdae's space, capturing Its lips into his own. His eyes fluttered closed when Its fingers tangled into his silver locks, long sharp nails scratching his scalp.   

The demon pulled away first, one hand resting on Chanyeol's cheek and the other still tangled in his hair. "Then perhaps I will grant you Dogs the favor."   

"Dogs?" Chanyeol asked, barking out a loud laugh. "How is that related to us angels?" He bit his bottom lip, watching the demon with a raised eyebrow.   

It shrugged, a small, almost shy smirk dancing its way onto Its lips.  
"Dog backward is God." Jongdae shrugged as if that explained everything.  

"We are not Gods— I am not a God." Chanyeol laughed, voice calming and melodic, like a beautiful song written just for the demon to hear.   

Jongdae looked straight into his eyes, an indescribable look in Its blood red eyes, a look so soft and gentle it didn't look like it belonged on Earth, a sinful planet; it was a look that belonged among the clouds. Perhaps some people would call it love, but Chanyeol knew it was much deeper than that.

"You look like a God. Beautiful." Jongdae had flirted with him before, so much in fact that it was odd when the demon doesn't flirt. But there was something different this time. Something that Chanyeol had only seen glimpses of. Then it hit him.  

The fear Jongdae must've felt whenever It was around Chanyeol disappeared. It knew Chanyeol's God would not refuse It's wish to love and be loved by the sinless creature. Jongdae was finally free, and so was he.  

"Come on,  little swan," Jongdae smirked, It's hand dropping from Chanyeol's face to hold his hands. "We must get to your God before he changes his mind." It pulled him in, leather wings spread out wide. The angel could fly on his own, but Jongdae held him close anyways, soaring into the clouds with Chanyeol in his arms.  

They were both completely different, one a creature of hell and the other a treasured creature of heaven, but ever since the two timeless beings met, a mutual affection and fondness so deep grew and grew.   

Perhaps Chanyeol was wrapped around Jongdae's fingers. He would do anything for the demon, would betray his own God and leave his people for the winged demon. But the angel knew Jongdae was also wrapped around his fingers, the demon would betray It's God and leave Its people for the angel. And maybe, just maybe, a love so extraordinaire is exactly what all the universes combined needed.

**Author's Note:**

> this sucks (obv) but i actually really like it? demon jongdae is my favourite concept evEr. this was supposed to be chensoo but im whipped for chenyeol so obviously that idea didn't work out. i will probably write another demon/angel au tho but im not sure of which pairing
> 
> anyways !! thank you for reading this! i hope you enjoyed it


End file.
